Crashed/Episode 1
Notice Since this is my first episode, this may not be good, since I'll try to slow it down, but anyways, hope you enjoy This is episode one of Crashed entitled Pilot Pilot Mike 'Michael' Evans stood outside a one story brown colored house. It was raining pretty hard, so he wore a black jacket with the hoodie on, black jeans, his jacket was zipped up, but he was wearing a Misfits. Michael walked up the white steps and knocked on the door and waited. It seemed to take 3 minutes, but it felt like years. Soon a young teenager opened the door, her face was shy, looking down, she had brown hair, she wore a black t-shirt, with the nirvana logo, black jeans, and black leather boots. "Excuse me?Is your mom here?" Mike asked "Yeah" the teen mumbled and walked off. Mike stared at the view from the house. He could see most of the spectacular landmarks of Rome, the colosseum, towers, the familiar roman/italian towns. Mike turned to the door where he faced to a lady. She slapped him, he stepped back and held his cheek. "Listen Miranda!" "No Mike!You left to California on some trip and never came back!" "Please Miran, I want to take you and Gwen with me to LA" "No i'm staying if you want to take gwen then go away!" Miranda walked back inside, and Mike followed. The house was pretty dirty and wrecked, trash and clothes littered the dirty, stained beige carpet. The shy, 16 year old Gwen sat on the couch. Miranda was picking up. "You can sit over there!" she shouted from the kitchen. Mike took a seat next to his daughter Gwen, whom he hadn't seen in over 15 years. It was stupid, Mike knew, leaving Miranda and Gwen to Los Angeles, Mike always drank over in La hoping to forget what he did, it was no use, he always remembered it, so he came out to Rome to get the two. Mike ran his hand through his thick, unwashed dark brown hair. Mike was nervous, that was the truth, he knew nothing about the daughter he knew at age 1, she was older. "Listen-sw-gwen-I'm verry sorry, for not being here, for you, for mom" Mike said staring gwen in her dark brown eyes. Mike also had dark brown eyes like gwen, but unlike Miranda who had light green eyes. Mike was at a bar in Los Angeles, heavily drinking. It's about 3 am, and in Mike's eyes you can see two things, saddness, and tiredness, like he hasn't slept for three days. Michael stared at the people in the bar, a prostitute trying to pick up men, five college kids drinking, three men talking about something, and one woman in her mid 20s sitting two bar stools next of Mike. She wore a short shirt, which showed her stomach, black short denim shorts, and high leather boots. "Nice tits" Mike smirked "Excuse me?" the lady laughed. "I'm just trying to get all of the pickup lines out of the way" "And for that you talk about my tits?" "Hah....name's Michael" "Lindsay" "You married Michael?" Lindsay asked after seeing Michael's golden ring Mike hesitated "No" he replied in an uncertain tone, but lindsay didn't question it. "So Mr.Michael, I'm guessing you're not from here?" "Yep, came from Rome, parents born here, moved to rome, but I left" "Why?" "Just couldn't handle all those rich ass pricks" "But didn't you like the view?" "Yeah of course, it was beautiful...you know, your eyes are beautiful" Michael and Gwen are about to board Airline Flights 931182119. They sat in the middle section. "Hey you want-" Mike tried to talk to gwen, but she put on earbuds to ignore Mike. "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am Captain Frisk, and I'll by flying this plane, the weather outside is nice and sunny, so if you would please buckle your seatbelt, we will be leaving in about 15 minutes to Los Angeles" Trivia First Apperance of Mike First Apperance of Miranda First Apperance of Gwen First Apperance of Lindsay Deaths None Last Episode N/A - Next Episode/Episode 2 Category:Crashed Category:Afterlife34